Death
by Moonlight Isabella Silverstein
Summary: Unable to pay his dealer Charlie sells Bella for the drugs, this is what happens to her afterwards. Now with Charlie Point of View Outtake. WARNING: Contains Character Death, Rape, Suicide, Drug Use, Etc. One-Shot with added Outtake. Will not become a full story, no matter what. THIS IS NOT A CHARLIE*BELLA PAIRING STORY!
1. Important!

**Dear Readers,**

**I would like to start off by saying I am super sorry that I haven't been updating any of my stories in so long! My computer got infested with spyware and I couldn't do shit, my dad had to completely reset everything back to when we first bought it just over a year and a half ago. But it is better now, and I'm working on the stories again. I don't know when I'll update and I apologize for those of you who thought that I was finally updating, and I should do that really soon if I keep everything on track. But please keep in mind that I am a student and currently have a shit ton of homework to do that I can't get out of lest I wish to fail my classes.**

**With that said, I would like to point out that I am still taking offers for the story ideas I have written up (titles, summaries, parings, and possibly some notes for the story). Please message me if you are interested, whether here on fanfiction or by email I will try and get back to you ASAFP. My email for those of you who don't know it is: guardian . mary yahoo . com (without the spaces). **

**Thank you to all who have been patient with me and stuck on this long, and to those of you who are adding me to either one or both of your alerts and/or favorites. **

**Love y'all, and again I am super sorry about this.**

**~Moonlight~**

**P.S: My Fault is still being updated as like I mentioned before, though I don't know if anyone read it, that My Fault is littered with mistakes and is really confusing. The rewrites I'm working on should not change the overall story line but should make it much easier to read. It would mean a lot to me if you all could read over the chapters I have revised and posted once they are up and tell me if you think it's better. If you notice anything about the story currently then please feel free to put it in a review, I accept anonymous reviewers, or in an email (my email is listed above).**

**~Moonlight~  
**

**P.P.S: I received a review today from a MacKinze and I would like the to take the time to respond to it as it came from an anonymous source.**

MacKinze: your story is horrible. it's confusing and theres no smoothness to the story. you dont put enough detail and im getting super irratated just for reading it.

**1. I would like to say thanks for telling the truth, I know it's horrible hence I'm rewriting it.  
2. I don't put a lot of detail because I'm afraid of over-detailing a story and ruining it. I'm trying to put better detail in the rewrites, but that is a problem I have.  
3. You really need to work on your spelling and grammar, I know I'm not the best at it but I'm better than you are apparently.  
4. And finally, I would like to again thank you for telling the truth and stating your true opinion. I'm happy that you didn't just lie and say that it's good like I, among others, are prone to do.**

**~Moonlight~  
**


	2. Chapter 1

**_Death_**

My head hurt. It hurt so fucking bad, and I don't remember why. The last thing I remember was Charlie knocking me unconscious. I groaned and started to blink my eyes, so that I could regain my sight. When my eyes where open I looked around me and discovered that I was only wearing a thin white dress that barely covered my butt, no shoes, and my hair was still in the messy bun I had put it in before school. There was nothing in the room except for the table by the bed that I lay eagle spread across with my hands tied above me to the top bed posts, and my feet tied to the bottom bed posts.

You walk in but I can't see your face for you're wearing a full face mask, and I close my eyes and pretend to be asleep. You untie me, and pick me up only to throw me down on the hard cement floors a few seconds later. My eyes jerk open. I look around and see you peering down at me smirking. Then so fast I can barely even register that you moved your hand was there along with a knife dragging it across my pale flesh.

_**As I lay on the floor bleeding**_

_**Wishing for**_

_**Death**_

_**You stand over me laughing**_

You keep repeating. Doing it over and over again. Never hitting the same spot twice. By now my arm is bright red from all the blood pouring down my arm. You finally stop only to do the same thing to my other arm, and both my legs. You finally stop just when my head is spinning really bad from all the blood loss.

_**With a knife in hand**_

_**You bend down**_

_**Will you end my misery?**_

_**Or will you increase my suffering?**_

You rip my dress from my body, and I see that I'm not wearing anything under. You grab me forcing me to sit up. My head spins more now. You pull down your pants and force your disgusting cock in my mouth. I want to throw up from the terrible taste. As you rape my mouth my head wonders. _Where is Charlie? Why did he do this to me? What did I do to deserve this? I've always been a good girl. I never stayed out past curfew. I never went to parties. I always went to bed on time. I always did what I was told to do. So why is this happening to me? _You finally stop and pull out of my mouth. I try to get much needed air into my lungs. You pick me up again and throw me on the bed.

_**As I lay on the bed bleeding**_

_**I wonder**_

_**Do you even care?**_

_**That I lie here wishing for**_

You stare down at me, and grab your knife from before and carve your initials onto my stomach. My body grows weaker as my life flows out of me from all the cuts that YOU put on my body. Why are you doing this to me?

_**Death**_

_**To come as fast as possible?**_

_**The sooner I get to leave you**_

_**As the darkness creeps**_

Just before I start to feel the numbness you grab your cock, and push in my pussy as fast as you can; breaking my barrier. I cried out in pain, and suddenly your hand came down, came in contact with my cheek, and left an even huge sting.

_**Upon me**_

_**You laugh and grab my wrist**_

_**You take your knife and slice the skin,**_

_**I hiss in pain and wish for **_

Every time I would cry out in pain you would hit me harder. Soon you finished thank-god! But it's not over yet. You tell me that my father sold me for drugs. That can't be true! My father would never do drugs. But then again he has been acting weird lately.

_**Death**_

_**To come faster.**_

_**The darkness comes faster now**_

_**And I greet it with open arms**_

You take your knife and make small cuts. Barely touching the skin, but still cutting it. It's not as bad as my other cuts, but there is still pain, just not as much.

_**I embrace it in a hug**_

_**I grab a hold of it**_

_**And I know that**_

_**Death **_

My skin stings, and as the pain grows so does the numbness that I crave.

_**Will come soon.**_

_**I close my eyes**_

_**And the darkness takes over**_

_**My wish came true**_

The room is getting darker, and darker, and darker by the second. I close my eyes, and let the darkness begin to take over. With a sigh of relief I breathe, my last breath…

_**I wished for**_

_**Death**_

_**And**_

_**Death**_

_**Is what I got…**_**

* * *

**

**A/N: the poem mentioned here was written by yours truly! It's called, you guessed it: Death! Oh and before you ask it's free verse. So it's fine if it doesn't rhyme. Read and Review please! Oh and there are some pictures on my profile. I hope you enjoy them! :)**


	3. Chapter 2Charlie Outtake

**(A/N: I thought that you would like to know Charlies side of the story. I hope you enjoy and please review to tell me what you think of it. Oh, and my story My Fault will be updated soon the chapter is with my beta I'm just waiting for her to send it back to me. Hopefully I will have the chapter up before the end of this week, well at least that's what I plan to do. Anyway on with the story and please tell me what you think of it, and any ideas on how to make it better if you wish.)**

* * *

**Chapter 2/Charlie Outtake**

Charlie POV

I loved my daughter; there was never any doubt of that. But I had to have my heroin, it was an addiction. No! It wasn't! I could stop at any time I just chose not to. I knew that wasn't true I was addicted to it, and I could stop. I tried to stop for My Angel's sake, but I couldn't. It almost killed me, but surely I would be better off dead for what cruel twist of fate would want me alive?

My daughter is gone, and while the others still look for her I know that they will never find her. It has almost been a whole year since I…since I traded her for drugs, and I couldn't fell worse. I'm still using, I can't stop. It controls me, it tells me what to do and I listen. It tells me that I need, that it can make the pain go away. And it does, make the pain go away, if only for awhile at least it goes away for some time.

Even though it can take my pain away, I still can't stop. I can't stop, but I want to! _No, you don't. You love your heroin. In fact you want some more, right now. _It whispered to me, I screamed out "No! I don't! You made me lose my daughter!" but it's useless and I know it. I grab my needle, and everything is right.

I can't stop, it's taken over. The light hurts, the TV is too loud, and my head is pounding. I grab my needle, and soon I am fine. The world is good, I can't stop!

I'm out of control, and the world is not good. I still can't stop, but I have to! For My Angel! I will find a way to stop! I vow it to her, I owe her that much.

Days pass in a blur, drinking my sorrows away, I think I'm addicted to alcohol too. I'm an addict, and I can't stop!

The house is a mess, drugs rule my life. I cry myself to sleep, wishing My Angel was here. I grab a beer and my needle to help me sleep, it doesn't help.

The neighbors are worried about me; I never come out of my house anymore. I stopped fishing, I quit my job. I deserve it.

Pain is a constant thing in my life now; I wish it could go away. I miss My Angel. The world is cruel, I don't wish to live. But I cannot find the strength to die.

Why do I live? I am a mess; I don't even change my clothes now. My arm hurts, it's turning black. I don't care. I inject and scream in agony, my arm is infected. I drink the pain away and wake with a marching band in my head and a squirrel in my mouth.

I turn my head to the side and I vomit, too lazy to get up. My arm hurts more, I scream in pain. I roll a joint, light and the pain is gone, if only for awhile.

I want to die, why won't the pain stop? I'm agony, I deserve it. And I still can't stop! I miss My Angel! Why did I have to give her away?

I have a thought, if I am going to die, then why not die with a bang? The town's people deserve an explanation and an apology. I sit down to write, my arm still hurts but I ignore it for once.

**Dear People of Forks,**

**In this quiet town, you housed a monster; an addict, one who did not deserve the angel that was given to him. She is missing, but her body will never be found. Because I sold her, I gave her away! I gave her away for drugs! Nothing can save me, I want to die. It's better off if I die. If you ever find the body of My Angel, then if you could bury her body under the old oak, she loved that tree. Please, it is the only thing I wish for. I do not care what you do with my as long as she is alright.**

**If I could I would apologize a thousand times, but I can't. My angel did not deserve her fate, the fate that I gave her. And no one should have to look at me any longer. I am a disgrace.**

**I do not write this to tell you of that, I write to tell you everything that I know of the story. Of my side of the story, it is not pretty and not for young ears though if you feel as though it should be able to help the ones who are doing drugs, having sex, etc then feel free to tell them this story.**

**I begin my story when I was ten:**

**I lived in New York City, New York. The place was great, a little too high with the crime rate but great not the less. I was walking the streets with my Father on the way to his office building. We were pulled into an alley, my Father beaten and mugged I was simply knocked unconscious. I woke up later in the hospital with a raging headache.**

**My Mother told me that my Father died, I was upset. I started doing drugs then, it started out small. But when my Mother died two years later when I was only twelve it began to escalate.**

**I was now orphaned and had no living family members; I was put into foster care. I was never adopted, and only got out of it when I turned eighteen. After that I moved here to this small town. No one knew of my drug problem, it was here that I meet Renée. I loved her so much, but I could not make myself put her above drugs. **

**When I was twenty-two and Renée twenty-one we got married. It was small, and only a few were in attendance. But it was perfect none the less, and we loved it.**

**Soon we had My Angel, and life seemed to get better. I was slowly pulling myself off of the drugs, I was getting better. And then Renée got diagnosed with lung cancer, but it was too late to save her the cancer had spread and by the time that they found it, it had become too advanced.**

**At age twenty-eight Renée passed away. After that my drug problem got worse, but not to the point where I could not care for my four year old angel. My Angel grew up, and I hid my drug problem from her. My Angel turned sixteen, and we had a ball. I was now forty-one and Renée had been dead for twelve years.**

**One day, I didn't have the money to pay my dealer. But I hadn't had a fix in what felt like forever, and I needed it. My body craved it, and in my drug repressed mind I thought that giving My Angel away was a good idea. I told my dealer that he could have her, as long as it covered payments on the next twenty deals.**

**He told me yes, and I went home to get My Angel. She didn't even suspect anything out of the ordinary. When she turned her back to go upstairs I knocked her unconscious. After giving her to my dealer, I was ecstatic. What I had just done did not catch up to me until the next morning. No matter what my dealer would not give me My Angel back, eventually I had to come up with something.**

**I couldn't have anyone wondering where My Angel went to, so I told everyone that she went missing. There are still people looking, but if I know my dealer like I do then you will most likely never find the body if there is one.**

**I have lived the past year in shame, and slowly I became addicted to alcohol too. My arm is infected, and it hurts like crazy. But I do not care, my vision blurs and I have strange red sores all over my body. I never want anyone to do drugs, please do not! They are never the answer; they make you do things that you later regret even if at the time they seem right.**

**Anyway, that is my story. And I wish for you to do with it what you wish. But please, if you find My Angel alive, please tell her that I never meant for any of this to happen. And tell her these words that are being written down here for all too read. And I wish for you to tell future generations what doing drugs can make you become.**

**That is all I have to say, and it will be the last I say of anything. After this I shall be dead, and I will not soil this town anymore than I already have.**

**Charlie Swan**

I signed my name with a flourish; after all it is my last signature. I folded the letter up and put it in an envelope I taped it on the fridge in the kitchen before going and retrieving my Glock from my gun cabinet.

I loaded one bullet in the magazine; after all it would only take one. I cocked it, and pressed it to my temple. I took one last look around the room before pulling the trigger.

My world exploded in pain, and blood and brain shot everywhere covering everything. Darkness was quickly falling upon me, and I gladly welcomed it. Before it could fully incase me I saw my angel.

Her green hair fell in curls down to her waist, her bright blue eyes filled with laughter and framed by thick lashes, her skin pale white, her button nose, her delicate cheek bones, her pouty lips, her heart shaped face, her tiny ears, her green eyebrows thin and nicely shaped, her tiny waist, everything about her was the same.

Well except for her clothes, she was wearing an off-white dress that fell down and just brushed the tops of her knees, white high heels, silver and gold colored jewelry (ring, bracelets, necklace, and earrings), white eye shadow, white eyeliner, white mascara, light pink blush, and sparkly white lips.

Her wings looked like they were covered in jewels and her halo matched in a stunning silver. She was beautiful, she had been before but now she was even more so. She looked dead at me and smiled, I smiled back just before the world turned black.

Now, and only now was everything good. I saw My Angel one last time, my beautiful daughter Bella. And now my heart is at peace, I love you Bells was my last thought before my life slipped away and my soul went to hell where it belongs.

* * *

_My Immortal by Evanescence_

_I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave  
Your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone_

These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me

You used to captivate me by your resonating light  
Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me, me, me


End file.
